He sure is a Chaser
by FifthMarauder814
Summary: Recovering from recent tragedy, Lily worries whether she can fulfil Head Girl duties. With James being her Head Boy, she might have to do all the work. Or will James surprise her, in more ways than one? He's always been a chaser, maybe this once he'll finally get to catch what he's been chasing all these years. All characters belong to the incredible JKR
1. Chapter 1

She wasn't the same. I could tell. I know her expression, her walk, her eyes. There was no spark. She wasn't the same.

Dear Lily Evans,

I would like to offer to you, the placement of Head Girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are a capable and bright young woman who I know can make a positive difference in our school.

I do however know that you've been through a great amount of heart ache and loss in the past eight months and wouldn't be surprised if you chose to decline my offer.

This being said. I know that since you were a very young girl, you had always strived to achieve everything you set out to achieve. You and I both know how proud your family would be of you receiving this position of Head Girl, and I know that you can do this. You are a strong, willing and incredible student who has already proved herself to be able to overcome anything.

I personally still believe you are the best choice for this position.

Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore

 _LILY'S POV*_

Lily placed the letter down and picked up the Head Girl badge. She ran her fingers over the gold embroidery and pressed her lips together. Dumbledore has such faith in her. Ever since she had known of the Head Girl opportunity she had worked hard to make sure she achieved that position. But how could she take it, she thought and she slouched into her kitchen chair and dropped the badge on the table. " _I can't do this, not now,"_ she thought.

She thought of what her mother would say.

"You have to do this! Especially now! After all your hard work you're going to throw it all away? No, that's not the Lily I raised."

Lily wiped a tear from her eye and gathered herself. " _No more crying_ ," she thought. Lily frowned and sat staring at the letter for what felt like hours, before she went to her room and started to write a letter. Not to Dumbledore, but to her best friend Marlene McKinnon. The best thing about Marlene is that although she was a great friend, she was also honest and never told a lie in order to help you feel better. It might sound harsh but that honesty is what makes her the best person to go to for advice. If Lily wanted a sugar coated answer, she would've gone to Mary Macdonald, she's too sweet and innocent to be harsh yet true.

Lily's hand moved swiftly and smoothly as she wrote to Marlene

Marlene,

Can we meet up? I have something to tell you and I need an outside opinion. Nothing's wrong, I just can't make great decisions without some help at the moment. I'm home basically all the time, did you want to come around for some tea sometime soon? Let me know when and I'll have the kettle boiled.

Love, Lily Evans

Lily placed the letter in her owl Francis' beak and watched him fly into the sun. Anxious to see how fast Marlene was to reply, she waited for Francis to return with her Letter.

Only an hour later, did Francis return flapping his little wings as he approached Lily's room. He dropped the letter onto Lily's desk and took a long drink from his water bowl. Usually Marlene replied pretty quickly but this had to have been instantly replied to.

LILY EVANS MY DEAR GIRL

I can come right this very second if you would like? Whatever it is, it doesn't sound like you can wait too long anyway! If you don't reply within 2 hours I'm taking that as a yes! I'll bring some muffins mum made this morning, blueberry is your favourite right? I can't wait to see you!

Love, Marlene

Lily rolled her eyes. Marlene was extremely spontaneous and always has that kind of way of seeing things as 'why not now?' she doesn't see the point in giving notice, to say the least. But Lily loved her for it, she kept her on her toes sometimes.

Through this period of her life, Lily really has appreciated Marlene being there for her. She was a perfect distraction as well as the best shoulder to cry on. When Marlene was around, Lily didn't feel so lonely.

Lily knew as soon as it had been 2 hours that Marlene would apparate straight outside the front door. Timing it perfectly, Lily put the kettle on, 2 minutes before Marlene would arrive.

As the kettle startled to whistle, the front door opened, along with a,

"I'm heeee-reeeee," in Marlene's sing song tone.

Lily quickly stopped the kettle from whistling and grabbed her badge and letter from the table before marlene could see them. As Marlene walked in she went to embrace Lily in a hug before she saw that Lily was hiding something behind her back.

"Alright then, what're you hiding hmm?" she said raising an eyebrow.

Lily very slowly presented the badge and letter in front of her. It took Marlene only seconds to figure out what was going on.

"OH LILY! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" she yelled as she hugged and picked Lily up, swinging her around.  
Lily couldn't help but smile a little. Marlene was so proud of her, and Marlene wasn't easily impressed.

"But wait," Marlene paused," is this what you're unsure about? Surely not!"

"I don't think I can do it Marls, after everything that's happen-" Marlene cut Lily off.

"Don't you dare," she said frowning and holding Lily's hands in hers.

"But-" Lily protested.

"No buts. Lily, you were made for this. Your mother wouldn't believe you'd turn this down. She'd be so proud of you Lils, you can't turn this down," Marlene said whilst shaking her head.

"I know, but Marlene. I hardly made it through the end of sixth year. First Severus destroyed our friendship and then-" Lily couldn't finish.

"But you know what Lil? You _did_ finish sixth year. You made it through, and to be quite honest with you, I don't think I could've done that. You've already proved how strong you are," she said smiling," can I read the letter?"

"Sure," Lily replied.

They both sat at the table while Lily poured the tea. Marlene's eyes wondered Dumbledore's letter, her expression changed back and forth from a sullen frown to a small smile.

"Dumbledore has no doubt in you Lily, so why should you doubt yourself?" Marlene said smiling and shaking her head.

"I just-… I don't-" Lily struggled to explain herself.

"By you doing this, you're honouring your mother, your house and more importantly yourself. You deserve this more than anyone! Just by you accepting, you can show everyone struggling in this horrible time, that we need to be strong." Marlene said without any hesitation.

The more Marlene spoke, the more Lily began to think. " _I have to do this? Especially now. For my mother."_

Lily paused and thought for what seemed like forever until she had decided. She picked up her cup of tea, took a small sip and said, "Well, whoever Head Boy is, is gonna have to give a little more to help me out,"

Marlene smiled, "Soooo, you're accepting?"

"You're looking at your new Head Girl," Lily smiled.

"Yes! Oh my Merlin Lily I'm so proud of you! I cannot wait for you to rub it in the faces of all those snooty Slitherins," Marlene laughed.

Lily's eyes widened. " _Oh no,"_ she though.

"What's wrong?" Marlene asked.

"What if Severus in Head Boy!" Lily panicked.

"No surely not. Even if he was eligible, Dumbledore wouldn't do that to you? He knows everything about everything? Surely he knows what happened between you two?" Marlene shrugged.

"I guess we'll see," Lily shrugged.

"I guess," Marlene agreed, "Who else would it be do you think?"

"I'm not too sure, there aren't many lads who are even eligible," Lily frowned.

"Oh my Merlin! Remus, surely it's Remus! He's almost as strict as you are," Marlene teased as she elbowed Lily.

"Yes, maybe Remus," Lily thought unlikely due to circumstances but she wouldn't blab to Marlene about that, Remus trusted her.

"That or maybe Amos Diggery?" Marlene suggested.

Lily's eyebrows rose. She and Amos had a sort of back and forth flirt every now and then. For a Hufflepuff he was quite brave with his words.

"That wouldn't be awful?" Lily said, thinking of what the year would bring made Lily excited. Her mind began to wonder, what if her and Amos were the heads of school? What if they miraculously fell in love, and rode off into the sunset. She was getting ahead of herself, sure Amos was handsome and charming but… She wasn't taken by him in particular. If something were to happen, it would've happened already. " _Plus_ ," Lily thought to herself, " _I plan to plunge into my studies to keep myself distracted."_

The thought of why she needed a distraction sent a plunge of pain into Lily's heart. It had been nearly 8 months since tragedy struck Lily. She was getting through, but she had her good days and her bad ones. When she surrounds herself with her friends like Marlene, Mary and Hestia she felt her friend's warmth and love for her. It helped her hole in her heart and she was grateful for their support throughout the last eight months.

"Muffin?" Marlene offered, already stuffing her face with one whilst Lily was lost in her thoughts.

"Thank you," she laughed while taking a small bite of the delicious blueberry muffin. Just how Marlene conducts herself can make Lily happy if not for a few moments.

"So Marls, what've you got planned for the rest of the day?" Lily asked.

"Um, not too much. Mum said we're having dinner at the Potter residence tonight if you'd like to join me," Marlene played.

"Oh Merlin, no thank you. I'd rather have dinner in the forbidden forest than see Potter," Lily made a gagging gesture.

"He isn't all that bad Lily, surely you'd have to expect he's grown up at least a little bit this break," Marlene laughed, knowing all too well, he probably hadn't.

"How did you grow up with that prat? I can't handle the school year with him around, let alone spending all my childhood with him. Ugh," Lily shivered.

"We were neighbours and our parents are old friends, there was no escaping it. To be honest, he's not unbearable by himself Lily. I think Sirius brings out the mischievous side of him," Marlene giggled.

"One mention of Black's name and you're blushing, my Merlin," Lily teased.

"Oh shoosh, you know nothing!" she rolled her eyes laughing.

"I know everything! You can't hardly keep your mouth shut! 'Sirius is so cute, he's so funny blah blah blah' you're obsessed," Lily said giggling as she spoke to Marlene's reaction.

"I have never said anything like that in my life!" she protested.

"Okay, but you basically do!" Lily said.

"If you don't stop teasing me about Sirius, I'll tease you about James," Marlene smirked.

"They're hardly the same situation!" Lily cried with disbelief.

"Sure they are. You and James are sure to get together one day, I can see it now," Marlene said staring off into the distance.

"I think I'm going to be sick just thinking about it," Lily sighed.

"Okay miss defensive. I'll stop,"

"Thank you!" she said in triumph.

A few cups of tea and far too many muffins later, Marlene headed home and Lily wished her on her way. As Lily walked back inside and towards the kitchen she could tell Petunia was there to meet her. She leant against the bench top with her arms folded and a frown on her face.

"What's wrong with you?" Lily asked rolling her eyes.

"Do you have to bring someone into the house that you know I can't stand," she huffed.

"You bring Vernon? What's the difference?" Lily replied.

"Vernon hardly comes here and I don't blame him. I can hardly stand living here anymore. Especially with dad being away," Petunia said with a stern look on her face.

"Leave then, go live with your precious Vermin,"

"Don't call him that! You're so rude!" Petunia shook her head in disapproval.

"Rude? I'm rude!? You're the biggest hypocrite I know Petunia!" Lily shouted, walking out of the kitchen.

Petunia tried to reply but Lily was too far gone, up the stairs and into her room in a huff.

She was unbelievable. Thank Merlin I only have to deal with her for another two days. Then it's back to Hogwarts living with my girls. It couldn't come any sooner.

 _ **If you've read this Chapter, please please please, let me know what you think. I have a story in mind that I'd love to tell!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed, another chapter should be up within the next week!**_

 _ **-Kels xo**_


	2. Chapter 2

JAMES' POV***

James sat in the kitchen with Dot his house elf, eating a large plate of pancakes smothered in butter and chocolate sauce because he hated maple syrup, gross. Dot bought over some strawberries and bananas that James happily plopped onto his stack.

"Quite an appetite you have today master James," she said brightly.

"Well, I'm off to Hogwarts today and for some reason, Dumbledore made me Head Boy this year? Strange right? With my track record, I'd have thought I'd be last on the list?" James shrugged.

"Surely not Master James, you are quite the leader are you not?" Dot smiled.

"According to Dumbledore, he thinks it'll give me more responsibility and a newer level of maturity. Almost hurt my feelings actually," James said jokingly.

"It's the end of an era I tell you!" a voice yelled from upstairs.

"Oh shut up would you?" James laughed.

Sirius came down the stairs in a dark black dressing gown, hair a mess and eye's harldy open.

"You're not going to be pulling pranks with the rest of us now? Not when you're supposed to be implementing the ruuuuules," Sirius mocked.

"Of course I will! You've got a man on the inside now,"

"Double agent. I like it," Sirius said sitting down at the table as Dot placed a plate of pancakes in front of him.

"Thanks Dot! I'm gonna miss these pancakes," Sirius said sticking his bottom lip out.

"They'll be right here when you get back master Sirius," Dot said bringing Sirius some strawberries and banana too.

"Have you packed yet Padfoot?" James said raising his eyebrows.

"Nope," Sirius said looking unfazed.

"I'm not going to risk being late today you know. I leaving with or without you in an hour. I want to get a good compartment before they're all taken. Plus there's some stupid meeting with all the prefects and the Head Girl," James explained.

"Ooooh, Lily Evans that's right! Leaders of the school," Sirius teased.

"We don't know it's Lily yet? Not that I doubt she's got it but… We'll see if she keeps the position once she realises I'm Head Boy," James laughed.

"This is your chance Jamsey boy. You'll have her chasing you by the end of this year, surely!" Sirius said still stuffing his face with pancakes.

"We'll see Padfoot, we'll see," James smiled.

Lily and him hadn't had the best of friendships. Snape didn't make it easy. They were friends for about a week before James and Sirius had tied Snape's shoelaces together in potions, causing him to fall and bring their cauldron and its contents down with him. Lily was not impressed and every since then her and James had not gotten along. Especially because they were such good friends and all James and the rest of the Marauders, besides Remus usually, would play pranks on him.

It wasn't until last year when Snape snapped at Lily and ruined their whole relationship. James may have been the root of why their friendship ended but, when it came down to it… Snape had made his own bed, and now he was sleeping in it.

"Come on then mister 'I'm leaving with or without you' get a move on," Sirius said, putting his plate in the sink.

"Oh shut up," James said placing his own plate in the sink and following him upstairs.

* * *

 _"_ _This is embarrassing, I'm so early,"_ James thought to himself.

James sat in the front train car where the prefects and heads met at the beginning of every year before they arrive at Hogwarts. James sat rather nervously in the carriage fiddling with his fingers and occasionally his tie. Once he realised how silly he was being he took a deep breath and relaxed a little. Slouching slightly and leaning on the window.

Not long later, the carriage door opened. In walked in of course Miss Lily Evans, the beauty herself. She obviously assumed she'd be the first here and was startled by James.

"My Merlin Potter, what're you doing in here! You're not allowed," she said frowning at him.

"Well actually-," James was about to explain that actually he was Head Boy but thought he'd have bit of fun with Lily.

"Well what, spit it out," Lily encouraged.

"I- I'm just here to see Remus, I need to talk to him and I knew he'd be here first," James recovered.

"Can you not wait until after the meeting," Lily said sitting on the seats opposite of James.

"Unfortunately no, it's quite important," James said smirking.

"What on earth could be so important that you can't wait another 20 minutes," Lily shook her head in annoyance.

"Wouldn't you like to know," James teased.

"I really couldn't care less," Lily snapped.

"I'm sure you couldn't," James added. Once Lily didn't reply he tried to spark another conversation.

"So, you're Head Girl this year huh?" James asked.

"What makes you think that?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow, obviously trying to bait James into saying she was the obvious choice. But James just laughed.

"Your badge, Evans…" he said with a smug grin on his face.

"Funny Potter, so observant," she said dismissively, while taking out a book.

"Something you don't seem to be Evans," James said avoiding eye contact playfully.

"Excuse me-" Lily was cut off as Remus walked into the compartment.

"Remus!" James said embracing his friend.

"Hey James, nice to see you too," Remus said smiling at his friend.

"Hello Remus," Lily smiled. Her eyes lingered to his robes and she frowned when she didn't see the Head Boy badge.

"Wait a second. You're taking the news very well Lily? I thought you'd be searching for Dumbledore and complaining by now," Remus laughed.

"Complaining? About what?" Lily looked confused.

"Um.. You know, that James is-" James cut him off.

"THAT, that I'm hanging around that's all," James tried to cover up gingerly. Remus looked at him quizzically.

Lily frowned and her eyes wandered to James' robes and her eyes widened in shock. It took all of James' strength not to burst out laughing.

"Very funny Potter," she spat.

"What's so funny Evans?" he asked intrigued.

"That is not real. Or it's Remus' or anyone else's but yours," Lily said frowning and studying James' expression for any sign that he was pulling a prank.

"What's not real? Oh, you mean my Head Boy badge. Well I'm afraid it is mine Lily darling," James smirked.

"Bullshit," Lily protested.

"Lily," Remus laughed shocked at her language. Lily hardly ever swore.

"You can't be Head Boy? I thought you had to be a prefect for at least a year?" Lily said frustrated.

"Apparently I was just too good to pass up," James said with a hand on his heart mockingly.

"More like Dumbledore's gone mad," Lily said through clenched teeth.

"So harsh Lily, I thought you'd be thrilled by this news," James said with an annoyingly smug look on his face.

"Whatever Potter, my skills in ignoring you are extraordinary. I'll be fine," she said dismissively and opening her book.

James and Remus just looked at each other, a little shocked of how well she took that news. James assumed she would run off and find someone to complain to, maybe start a petition to remove him from the role… But a 'whatever' with little protest is not what he expected? Was this a good or a bad thing?

As the rest of the prefects filed in and joined them, many congratulated both James and Lily on their position as Heads. All besides Severus, who sat as far away from both of them as possible. They were soon joined my McGonagall who went over the rules and how we should enforce them. James couldn't help but smile a little as he'd basically broken every single school rule and he was still Head Boy. Over Snivellus especially, he thought that was hilarious. As Mcgonagall was finishing up, she let Lily and James know that they were to do their rounds together and that they were to create a roster for all the other prefects before the end of the week. Lily wasn't too happy about the fact that the Heads were to do rounds together, but Mcgonagall insisted she deal with it and get on with business. Once dismissed, James, Remus and Lily headed to their compartments, Lily rushing into hers before James could say anything else to annoy her.

James opened the door of their compartment to find Sirius and Peter fast asleep, their bodies completely covering the seats on either side of the compartment.

"Should we let them sleep and find somewhere else?" Remus asked, half serious, half not.

"I say we join Lily's compartment," James said with a smile.

"I don't know if that's the best idea you've come up with," Remus raised an eyebrow.

"You just know Mary will be in there and you'll get all nervous and shy," James teased.

"Oh shoosh, would you? I'm not as pathetic as that, Merlin," Remus defended himself. He and Mary had always had this underlying thing for each other, but they were both so shy and polite to ever make a move. The last Hogsmeade trip of the year before would've been the prime opportunity for Remus, but unfortunately he bailed last minute and claimed he was sick. The rest of the boys obviously didn't believe him and were giving him a hard time because of it ever since. This year, Remus knew he had to do something or he'd probably never see Mary again.

"Come on then, mister confident," James said, closing the compartment door.

"Lily won't be happy," Remus said as they approached the door.

"Marlene will help me out, surely. She'll convince Lily to deal with it," James said with a wink.

"That's true, luckily enough for you, she somehow see's a good side in you," Remus laughed.

James rolled his eyes and opened the door to see Marlene, Mary, Hestia and Lily in deep conversation.

"It's absolutely ridiculous!"

"What's so ridiculous, Lily dear?" James asked taking a seat next to her.

"What're you doing in here, get out?" Lily said frowning.

"Sirius and Peter are fast asleep and covering our seats, rather than wake them I thought, you lovely ladies would much prefer our company," James said.

"Wow, it's our lucky day," Marlene said sarcastically.

"Lily's day just keeps getting better and better," Remus laughed, which gained him a scowl from Lily. Remus avoided eye contact and sat next to Marlene.

"You guys excited for our last year?" Hestia asked.

"I'm pretty excited, are you pretty excited Lily?" James continued to taunt her.

"Okay, James come on. I think that's enough of the teasing. We get it, you're Head Boy, Lily's annoyed, can we be done with it now?" Marlene stated.

"Maybe, depends on how long it stays satisfying to say," James grinned.

Marlene just gave James a look of, " _Come on, I'm trying to help you"._

"Okayyyyyy, I'll try to stop," James said folding his arms and acting like a disappointed child.

Conversation continued on in the train compartment, mostly between everyone but Lily, who obviously was not happy with how her year was starting. Luckily for her, after about half an hour, Sirius came looking for James and Remus and begged them to never leave him alone with a sleeping Peter ever again.

Hogwarts wasn't too far away now, and James was excited to see his second home again. As the train pulled into the station the marauders stayed a little while, just to let the majority of the students off and out of the way for them to get off the train with ease.

As James looked out the window, the girls had seemed to take the opposite approach of getting off the train first. As they got onto the station platform all of the girls headed towards Hogwarts in a hurry, while Lily stood dead still as other students poured out of the carriage, going around her like a river around a rock. James frowned in curiosity as he observed Lily's strange behaviour. She seemed to look down at her feet for a few seconds, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. " _What is she doing?"_ James thought. Her hand raised to her eye, and looked as though she had just swiped a tear away? Was she really that upset about James being Head Boy, surely it wasn't that. Maybe he'd pushed the jokes too hard.

" _What could be wrong with her, I thought she had everything she ever wanted now?"_ James frowned.

She shook her body slightly and caught up to the rest of the girls who were looking for he beyond the crowd, and James' eyes wondered back into the train compartment.

"Well, ready for the best year of our lives boys?" Sirius said in a chesty voice.

"Let's make the most of it, shall we lads?" James said, as they walked out of the train on to the Hogwarts platform for their last year as students.

* * *

 **Did you guys liked the second chapter, please let me know what you think or what I could improve on! Feedback is amazing!**

 **Hope you enjoyed**

 **-Kels xo**


End file.
